Murder on a Sleepover
by itsJoannaa
Summary: Quinn Ferbray gets invited to a sleepover. Could it lead to unfortunate events?


Murder on A Sleepover

"My name is Quinn Fabray and I witnessed a murder. I got invited to a sleepover by my best friend, Luna. I thought it would be great. Picture this: 6 best friends - Me, Luna, Lucy, Laura, Ashley and Rachel - all on a sleepover . Staying up late, watching movies and eating until we're sick to our stomachs. Right, a perfect night. Yes. If you leave out the fact that Luna lives in a haunted house. On Elmstreet. Sound familiar? Sound scary? Coincidense? I think not. But it wasn't easy to bail out of because if I did I would be the loner at school who didn't go to the party of the year, or I can be dead, or popular - really popular. So it was hit or miss. Hit."

- Quinn

Chapter 2

"So I got to the house, I wasn't dead, and rang the doorbell and Luna answered. She was already in her pyjamas. I invited myself inside and pulled out my sleeping bag. We decided to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, Luna's dad came downstairs and told us he was going to make popcorn. Then the electricity went out. There was screams all over the house. The electricity came back. There was my five best friends on the floor and they weren't breathing. I saw a black hooded figure leave and I ran home screaming. That's all I remembered from that night."

Chapter 3

"The next day in school, I wouldn't speak to anybody. Not my teacher, not my bestest friend, Finn - nobody. I decided to stay trapped in my own bubble and not interfere with anyone. "Hey," Finn said to me. I ignored him. "I know." I looked up. "They're dead. Murdered. Killed. I'm the only one who knows. Well, sorta. Come with me." He brought me to the science room and there were Sam, Tom, Niall, Mike and Ron - Finn's friends. Sam was cool, plus he had a big mouth. Tom had electric blue hair, crroked teeth, and played every instrument known to man. He was playing the ukelele. Niall had bleach blonde hair and also had imperfect teeth. Mike is foreign. Not really, actually. His parents are, but he was born in our country so he's part Asian. Ron is a nerd. He is the best at homework. When I entered the class they all stared at me. "OK listen, guys." Finn said. "We have a problem."

- Finn

Chapter 4

"Mike looked suspicious the whole time. And I noticed he was wearing a black hoodie. And in school he wasn't talking to anybody at all. Like me. I kept asking him what's wrong and finally... he cracked. It was his fault my friends are dead. I ran off and called the police-"

"Who was this man?" asked the judge.

"Him." Quinn pointed at Mike. "He murdered my friends."

Chapter 5: The Truth

"Can Mike Yushi Chang please come to the court." Bellowed the judge. Mike's shoes clicked softly on the ground. "Yes, your honour?" he choked. "Sit in the box please." Mike walked over, opened the hidden door at the side, sat down and held his knees together. He sipped at the water on the table occasionally, but beside that, he didn't move. "Before we start, could I say something?" Mike asked. "Seeing as you are a nervous lad, go ahead." the judge replied. "He isn't here today, but my father murdered your friends." He put his hand over his chest, or even his heart, and chanted, "I swear on the first holy bible, and in the name of our rightful lord, God, that I didn't murder Lucy Quinn Fabray's friends on the 31st of October 2011." Quinn almost started to cry. Imagine how happy you'd be if you figured out one of your friends didn't murder your friends. It's kind of surreal, but you would be relieved if it happened. Finn saw how scared she was, yet she was happy, and Finn leaned in and kissed her. Quinn started giggling, and farted uncontrolably. Luckily, everyone was murmuring loudly, so nobody noticed. "Excuse me." she whispered and ran to the bathroom, blushing. When she arrived, a tall old, Asian man was there. It was Mike's father, Finn told her. "Uh-oh!" Quinn thought. He sat in the box. "Now..." the judge began. "Did you murder this girls friends"

"I cannot decline. Yes, I did."

"OK, why did you?"

The question everyone wants the answer to.

"I did it for money. This man said he'd pay me for killing them. He paid me five million euro. I'm poor. Money is tight. I thought it would help."

"You do know excecution is in order for man slaughter?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Mike's father (let's call him Mr. Chang) was trembling all over. He looked up at the ceiling and took a huge sigh, making his cheeks flood with air. "I am so sorry Quinn. It was an accident. I-"

"YOU _LIAR!_" she stood up and shouted. Finn tugged at the brim of her dress to pull her down. "Lay off Finn!" she belted at him. He looked down. "How dare you murder my friends! All my life I was teased, taunted, I had no friends! Luna made me fit in. She was like my twin. We did everything together. Now I can't do anything with her, except in my memories. I felt pathetic, alone, lost and now it will all repeat. How was their murder an accident? It's the excact same thing if I went and thrived a knife into your son, and said it was an accident. You'd be mad!" she sat down and crossed her arms. She set her jaw ready to shout if he spoke of any more lies.

"Yes, you seem pale. Are you lying?" asked the judge. "Bring in the lie detector." The gaurds nodded and left the room. "Yes, yes." the judge mumbled, and then the woman who worked for the newspapers, _Daily Mail on Sunday,_ left the room. She returned with a teapot and poured some hot water into the judges mug which said "_#1 Dad"_. "Thank you." he said after sipping the mug. The guards returned with a big machine. It was very old yet there seemed to be new modern additions. There was an iPad placed in the middle, a notepad and an executionary helmet. There were little wires with sticky bits to put on your head. "If it says you're lying, even once, you will be killed. Everyone in the courtroom gasped. Except Quinn and Mike. They knew this day would come.

Chapter 6: It's All Over

The guards put the wires with sticky bits to Mr. Chang's head. "Let's just test it." the judge said. "What date is it?"

"November 5th 2011." Mr. Chang said. His hands were shaking and his face was red, pounding with sweat. He swallowed making his Adams apple go up and down. His ears twitched, his nose sniffed, and he wiped sweat away from his head. "I just want to tell my family, I love them." A big red light lit up and a siren went off. A sign he was lying. The helmet lit up and a lightning bolt looking figure appeared and it turned off. The gaurds took the helmet and sticky bits off his head. He collapsed to the ground. He was dead.

Chapter 7.

Quinn shot bolt upright in bed. She was sweating, and was out of breath. She checked the date. "1st October 2011" her phone screen read. "It was just a dream?" she asked herself. "Thank goodness!" she sighed. She found out she still had her best friends, Finn was still her boyfriend, Mike's dad was not a criminal, and she didn't witness a murder. All was well.


End file.
